


Heaven in Hiding

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 10:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Kol has always been a man in control. It’s what he knows, he will never give it up. That is until he met you.





	Heaven in Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song Heaven in Hiding by Halsey.

Anyone that knows Kol knows that he was never the one to surrender control. It didn’t matter if it was sexual or not, he was always the boss and that is just how the way things were. Up until, he met you, of course.

Growing up, all that has been told to you was how you weren’t good enough, to let the men handle things, to let a man take care of you. It taught you a very valuable lesson because you could take care of yourself. Why does a man need to do that for you?

For a good chunk of time, you were on your own and getting shit done for yourself. You were making you happy, and then you met Kol. He was everything you hated about the world. He was condescending, arrogant, cocky, and thought he was better than everyone else. He looked at you and all he saw was a pretty face until you proved to him otherwise.

> _Sittin’ on the counter in your kitchen  
> _ _Can you hear my heartbeat fucking kickin’?  
> _ _Your eyes light up ‘cause you best believe that I got something up my sleeve  
> _ _I walk my talk, no time for wishful thinking  
> _ _I push up on my toes, you call me “sweet thing”  
> _ _And breathing down your neck, your body screaming  
> _ _And you thought that you were the boss tonight, but I can put up one good fight  
> _ _I flip the script like I can take a beating_

Of course, it scared you to up and take control from a man like Kol. If he were human, you would have been, but the fact that he could kill you without blinking caused your heart to pound. There was no doubt in your mind that he heard it all which gave you all the more reason to do what you wanted. If he really wanted to stop you, he would have. The fact that he didn’t tell you he was curious to see where this was going to go.

Everything that happened that night was all because you let it happen. He succumbed to your command, your feelings, and for once, he felt free. He didn’t feel like the man everyone thought him to be. The way your body would push onto his, how you wouldn’t let him touch you a certain way, how you gave every command as if his body wanted you to take over.

He thought he had another thing coming when he met you

> _Sitting on the concrete in your basement  
> _ _But I don’t have no time for conversation  
> _ _Said, “this ain’t what you usually do, and a girl like me is new for you”  
> _ _And I can tell you mean it 'cause you’re shaking_

Kol put up surrender for more than one reason. It was more than about the bedroom. He could easily take back control any time he wanted it when it was just the two of you, privately. He gave you more control than you think, he let you be in charge of his life.

For as far back as he can remember, he’s never let anyone control over what he said and did, but it was different with you. After that first night, he knew you were a special kind of woman based on your willingness to put up a fight. He’s never felt vulnerable in front of anyone before because he had no need to.

When you came along, you hanged that in a heartbeat. For once in his life, he didn’t have complete control over his feelings and the thought terrified him to his core.

> _And when you start to feel the rush  
> _ _A crimson headache, aching blush  
> _ _And you surrender to the touch, you’ll know  
> _ _I can put on a show, I can put on a show  
> _ _Don’t you see what you’re finding?  
> _ _This is heaven in hiding, oh  
> _ _And when you start to look at me, a physical fatality  
> _ _And you surrender to the heat, you’ll know  
> _ _I can put on a show, I can put on a show  
> _ _Don’t you see what you’re finding?  
> _ _This is heaven in hiding  
> _ _This is heaven in hiding, oh_

“What are you doing to me, darling?” he whispered to you in the dead of night, the fireplace still crackling.

“I showed you what a real woman is like,” you grinned, lightly touching his fingertips with your own.

“I lose control when I’m with you. It’s never happened before.”

“If you’re in for the ride, I will make you feel every touch, every spark, see every color, taste every flavor, and everything in between. I know what I am to you,” you spoke.

“And what’s that?” he grinned.

“A heaven in hiding.”


End file.
